


Too close

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animals, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Arthur Morgan being a dork, Arthur bein a big ol dork, Arthur screams manly, Bayou, Bayou nwa, Cute, Frogs, Gen, He is the manliest of men, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Lemoyne, Random & Short, Shady Belle, Short, and being really interested in animals, based of a very cute headcannon, how do i actually fucking tag this, its just Arthur looking at a frog, kermit - Freeform, this is a gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: Arthur makes a fool of himself, but for a much sillier reason than usual.





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for my friends @shadybelle and @arthurmorgon on twitter!!! based off this tweet!!! twitter.com/arthurmorgon/status/1154856834731298816

Lazily sitting on his saddle, Arthur cracked his neck, stretching and yawning as the morning dew settled into his old bones. His horse was slow and still waking up as it slowly trotted along. Tailing nonchalantly hitting Arthurs back to keep him awake. 

"Y- Yeah boy... I'm-" He paused to yawn, feeling a little sore from the mission he and Dutch had to do. Stupid swamps, stupid crocodiles. "I'm awake." Brushing the mane of his horse he smiled. Feeling his hands grip the reins he stopped his horse suddenly, head teetering to the side as he to the long stretch of the river separating the Bayou from Lemoyne. Eyes widening he looked around frantically, dismounting in a hurry he knew exactly what he had to do.

Grabbing his satchel and slowly pulling out his journal as to not spook the tiny amphibian, he crouched down low into the ground, shuffling along the ground he tapped the tip of his pencil against the soft pages.

It was a frog.

Croaking in his own little world, it hopped across the mud slowly, frequently stopping to observe the water.

Arthur gasped lightly, smiling as he carefully moved closer to it, stopping in the grass like some sort of predator eyeing its next meal as his hat barely poked out of the grass, taking his pencil to the paper he carefully studied the frog as it turned to stare at its observer. Hopping closer, Arthur held his breath, continuing to draw slowly.

His horse chewing grass a few metres away whined annoyed, tail swishing impatiently. Arthur turned to his stallion, making an "shh" noise he slowly turned his head back to the frog only for it to be closer. Its eyes bulging as it sat on the spine of his journal.

Gulping, Arthur prayed that it wouldn't move as he continued to draw its every feature elegantly. The soft croaking on the frog making Arthurs movements a little rushed as if it was asking him to hurry and leave the frog to his dinner. Barely finishing the drawing he felt his hat teeter forwards, covering his eyes. The frog had jumped onto his hat, pushing the lid of it over his eyes.

Arthur almost shrieked but kept his calm as the frog hopped along with his head. And before he knew it, the slimy creature had slipped into his jacket, flopping around Arthur jumped up, sliding his jacket off he brushed himself clean before teetering over and landing into the mud, journal flinging over to his horse who began eating it like it was nothing but grass.

Watching the frog hop away happily that it had tormented Arthur, he heard laughing from random passers as he jumped to his feet, running to his stallion.

"Henry! Henry let go." He commanded, grabbing the journal as he carefully unhinged it from his Horses grasp, covered in mud he looked at the slightly soiled journal, small chunks of the page in the corner were ripped but the frog drawing stayed intact. Looking back to the water he watched the frog jump away into the water he smiled lightly, not minding the mess or trouble he was happy to have the drawing.

Despite the laughing coming from a stranger, even some raiders by the sound of it. Arthur was content to have his journal and drawings together in one piece. Sauntering over to his hat he picked it up and placed it back on, only to feel something slimy inside of it he took it off slowly, revealing another frog.

Laughing he pulled the amphibian out, placing it down into the mud he smiled, grabbing his buckskin jacket he slid it back on. Tipping his hat as if the frog could see it once it was placed on his head again he gave the frog a quick smile. "Happy trails." He whispered, chuckling lightly as he wiped the mud off his face and sleeves, before mounting up his horse with a new goal that morning.

Take a bath.


End file.
